The Third Winchester
by Sapphire Serina Riddle
Summary: The boys are working with a girl but will they still be around when they find out her secret, she's their half sister. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first of. If you're here to Mary Sue my story exit now! I hate that. All you do is take people's story and destroy it. That is not my idea of fun. I except criticism as long as it's constructive here's an example sense people always do it wrong:**

**Your story's great I love the idea. Try to do a little better on your grammar and spelling. More description wouldn't hurt but o far I love the idea. Keep it up! **

**I don't care if you write the same darn thing every time. Also my P button is temperamental so I try to catch all the missing P's but I may miss a few.**

** And I know the Winchester's swear all the time but I don't so they won't. Well maybe occasionally.**

**Disclaimer as always: I don't own Supernatural or its stuff but I own my originals. The songs I don't own either (And I use songs a lot and if I do I will write its name and who it's by.) I'm Your Angel by Celine Dion, Angels by Within Temptation, and Angel Lullaby from My Turn on Earth.**

**Ok here we go!**

Sam and Dean Winchester were traveling on the highway to Michigan on a case about some werewolf causing havoc and unfortunately the person most likely didn't know they were a werewolf. They knew they had to kill them anyway. They were hunters and they killed creatures that destroyed human lives. Not to mention how many times they had early lost each other and grown up around the hunters lifestyle sense their mother had been killed y a demon when Sam and Dean were kids. Their dad had sworn to avenge her and that is why he became a hunter. He had given his life to save Dean's and Dean did the same except to save Sam and now both had been saved by Castiel an angel who had just recently died when releasing a whole horde of demons that seemed like they couldn't be killed. Luckily Bobby had figured out how to kill them.

The phone rang waking Sam who had been asleep in the passenger seat of Dean's precious Impala. "Who is it?"

"It's Bobby," Dean said as he answered putting the phone on speaker. "Hey Bobby what's up?"

"The case in Michigan you were going to there is another hunter on it but if you still what to go and help them it might be a good idea. Besides I might warn you she's younger and a girl."

"A young girl taking on a werewolf," Dean laughed "That would be something."

"She's a new hunter I think or one that has been off the radar for a while." Bobby said "I don't know her but other hunters have called pointing out her tactics and it sounds a lot like the two of you except for she is a bit more reckless. Her name is Sapphire because she has the most beautiful blue eyes ever."

"Okay that's for the heads up we'll see what we can do maybe we can work together with her on this case."

"Trust me, you'll have to. She will not drop a case to save her life. According to another hunter she's work with, in the past, she will never over look or leave case at all, her motto is kill the evil or die trying. That's why she's so reckless. One of them asked her why and she said 'My dad hated me because I was female. Well if he thinks a girl can't be a hunter, I wish he could see me now, as good as any other hunter.'"

"Well, we'll see what she's like." Sam said.

"Be careful boys." Bobby said as they hung up.

As they continued they pictured a young girl as a hunter but not really knowing what to expect.

"This is the place. Dean pulled up at the first motel he saw that he knew they could afford and shut off the car as they rented a room he looked around the streets for a young hunter but no one he saw looked like a hunter. Then again she could be staring right at them and they wouldn't know she was a hunter and that is exactly what she or should I say, I was doing at the moment.

"The famous duo has arrived. Every case I thought I finally meet them; they never showed or ended up working a case on the other side of the country. I wonder if John ever told them about mom and me. I bet not he didn't even want me in the first place. Mom was surprised I wanted to use his last name as my own. That though will remain as always a secret. I'll be Sapphire Gideon until this is over and we have time to really talk." I felt fur by my side. My pet half husky half wolf was by my side. He always was. His fur was reddish and I called him Ruben.

"Well Ruben I guess we meet them now or never." I walked across the street and opened the door to the motel they were checking into.

"Hey I said the other receptionist there do a room for one person and a dog." I said

"Sorry we don't allow animals." The receptionist said looking at Ruben for only a second.

"Well Ruben you see, he's my companion," I lied so easily. "I have abandonment issues and hate being alone so he's my therapy dog. He doesn't wear the special collar because it bothered him. I have a doctor note right here and all the papers."

"How old are you, 12?"

"21, I know I look younger. I have an ID if you don't believe me."

"Let me see it."

I pulled out a driver's license with the name Sophia Read on it and hand it to her. The Winchester boys left as she took it. She looked at it and I knew she believed it to be authentic good his she didn't know I had a different one in each pocket along with other kind of papers.

"Okay Sophia a room for one how long will you be staying?"

"Say three nights, I'll give you call when I decide to leave. I have business that I have no idea how long it will take."I said and took the keys then hurried outside just in time to see the Winchesters enter Room Fourteen.

I had Room Fifteen, perfect. First I had to get my car. It was a small red Chevy Malibu. It had all the necessary hunters' arsenal and then some. I left it two blocks down and one over. I walked back to it and got in Ruben jumped into the passenger seat. He stretched and yawned and laid down ready for a nap.

"Not a long dive this time Buddy, just a short one." I drove directly to the motel and took my two bags into my room one was the necessities of life the second was my hunter's arsenal. I didn't have a kit in the back seat or trunk like most. I went into my room and immediately pulled out my salt. I spread it under the window and door and for good measure I always spread it around the bed I slept in and the sporadically spread it around the room. Then I heard the Winchester leaving I opened my door and spread salt on the door step while they were watching then I went around the back and spread in under my window.

"What are you doing?" They had followed like I wanted. Dean had spoken

"Do you want me to do it to your window too?" I turned and smiled, "I guess you're out of salt. I have fifteen extra in my back seat if you want one. You can never can have too much salt, don't you agree?" I spread it under their window.

"Oh wait you're, oh whatever your name was." Dean said "The girl hunter."

"Sapphire Gideon at your service," I said sarcastically "Now do want the salt or not?"

"No we have plenty of our own, thanks." Sam said.

"That is the wrong answer!" I said proudly and said as I walked toward them. "You can never have too much salt." I pushed the salt into Sam's hands and patted Dean on the shoulder. "New hunters I believe. If you need any advice I'm available. Been hunting sense I was five. Born with it in my blood, both parents were hunters and my mom taught me before she was killed by a demon that I killed the next time I saw him. That was five minutes after he killed her."

The point was to get them interested in me.

"Uh, so you're a hunter?" Dean said not sure if I was really hunter sense I seemed to be obsessed with the salt theory.

"I am indeed." I rolled my eyes.

He seemed to had missed the fact I had killed the demon that had killed my mom but after I killed the demon I got to her before she died and she told me who my father was even though I had heard of him in hunter circles I never dreamed I was related to the famous Winchesters. Much less a sister to the famous duo that some hunters loved others wished them dead. My mom whispered that John Winchester had been my father unknowingly. They had worked together and slept together several times while working together and then when she found herself pregnant the first thing she did was contact John. He told her he wanted nothing to do with me, he never even saw me. She did tell him however when I was born. That was when he told her "You know girls shouldn't be hunters they cause all sorts of problems."

"What do you think we're looking for? Werewolf was our assessment." Sam said bring me out of my thoughts.

"Yes there is a werewolf doing these killings. You tell me m ore information and I'll tell you if you're right or wrong." I got to my room and opened the door. "Come on in."

They entered and Sam continued "The last werewolf we met didn't know she was one. That might be the case with this one?"

"Wrong!" I said gleefully. "On two fronts, _they _know exactly what _they_ are." I emphasized the they to tell them there was more than one.

"They, there's more than one," Dean caught it and form the look on Sam's face he did too.

"Eight to be exact, they are a pack like normal wolves. I found out who their Alpha is but haven't caught him yet. His name Rick, but they all have pack names now. One was Slash. He's dead I got him yesterday. I got five more before him."

"So there are only two left." Dean said.

"Wrong, there are eight left, I told you that much. When I showed up there were fourteen werewolves running around town. Six down, eight to go, and a death each night, most of the deaths go unnoticed because they are poor homeless people. Once in a while though they get lucky and get someone higher up on the social life chain and then it hits the papers. The ones that didn't hit the papers are the ones that allowed this pack to grow."

"Okay anything else we need to know."

"Not really that's all I've gathered so far. Better get some rest it's going to be a long night." I stood. "Out, boys I'm going to sleep."

That's when Dean noticed my dog sleeping next to the bed. "Who's dog?"

"Mine, his name is Ruben." I smiled and then called him u onto the bed. "Sense mom died I've had issues and I researched it and all sites suggested I get a pet. I needed one that could move around so a dog would be best. I'll knock on your door when it's time to leave and go hunting." I grinned "I can't wait to show you what I can do and I can't wait to see what you can't do."

They left shutting the door. I waited until I heard their door shut then I started to sing which I did often before I went hunting.

No mountains too high, for you to climb.  
>All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah.<br>No rivers too wide, for you to make it across.  
>All you have to do is believe it when you pray.<p>

And then you will see the morning will come.  
>And everyday will be bright as the sun.<br>All of your fears cast them on me.  
>I just want you to see.<p>

I'll be your cloud up in the sky.  
>I'll be your shoulder when you cry.<br>I'll hear your voices when you call.  
>I am your angel.<br>And when all hope is gone, I'm here.  
>No matter how far you are, I'm near.<br>It makes no difference who you are.  
>I am your angel.<br>I'm your angel.

I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry.  
>All you need is time, seek me and you shall find.<br>You have everything and you're still lonely.  
>It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day.<p>

And then you will see the morning will come.  
>And all of your days will be bright as the sun.<br>So all of your fears just cast them on me,  
>How can I make you see?<p>

I'll be your cloud up in the sky.  
>I'll be your shoulder when you cry.<br>I'll hear your voices when you call.  
>I am your angel.<br>And when all hope is gone, I'm here.  
>No matter how far you are, I'm near.<br>It makes no difference who you are.  
>I am your angel.<br>I'm your angel.

And when it's time to face the storm,  
>I'll be right by your side.<br>Grace will keep up safe and warm.  
>And I know we will survive.<p>

And when it seems as if your end is drawing near,  
>Don't you dare give up the fight.<br>Just put your trust beyond the sky.

I'll be your cloud up in the sky.  
>I'll be your shoulder when you cry.<br>I'll hear your voices when you call.  
>I am your angel.<br>And when all hope is gone, I'm here.  
>No matter how far you are, I'm near.<br>It makes no difference who you are.  
>I am your angel.<br>I'm your angel.

I'll be your cloud up in the sky.  
>I'll be your shoulder when you cry.<br>I'll hear your voices when you call me.  
>I am your angel.<br>And when all hope is gone, I'm here.  
>No matter how far you are, I'm near.<br>It makes no difference who you are.  
>I am your angel.<br>I'm your angel.

I had a feeling they were listening so I continued.

Sparkling angel,  
>I believe.<br>You are my savior,  
>in my time of need.<p>

Blinded by faith,  
>I couldn't hear.<br>All the whispers,  
>the warning's so clear.<p>

I see the angels.  
>I'll lead them to your door.<br>There is no escape now,  
>Now mercy no more.<p>

No remorse 'cause I still remember.  
>The smile when you tore me apart.<p>

You took my heart,  
>deceived me right from the start.<br>You showed me dreams.  
>I wished they'd turn to real.<br>You broke the promise.  
>And made me realize,<br>it was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel,  
>couldn't see,<br>Your dark intentions,  
>your feelings for me.<p>

Fallen angel,  
>Tell me why?<br>What is the reason,  
>the thorn in your eye?<p>

I see the angels.  
>I'll lead them to your door.<br>There is no escape now.  
>No mercy no more.<p>

No remorse 'cause I still remember.  
>The smile when you tore me apart.<p>

You took my heart,  
>Deceived me right from the start.<br>You showed me dreams.  
>I wished they'd turn to real.<br>You broke the promise.  
>And made me realize,<br>It was all just a lie.

Could have been forever,  
>Now we have reached the end.<p>

This world may have failed you.  
>It doesn't give the reason why.<br>You could have chosen,  
>a different path in life.<p>

The smile when you tore me apart.

You took my heart,  
>deceived me right from the start.<br>You showed me dreams.  
>I wished they'd turn in to real.<br>You broke a promise.  
>And made me realize,<br>It was all just a lie.

Could have been forever,  
>Now we have reached the end.<p>

I finally lay down petting Ruben until my eyes slowly closed.

"_Come on Baby, I want you stay here until I say it's safe to come out." My mother cautioned as she led me to a place where a roc leaning against the wall over shadowed the corner making a small space large enough for me to fit into. "Don't come out of hiding for anything until I say."_

"_But Mommy, I want to help you kill this demon." My six year old self said to her._

"_Sweetheart we all ready went over this on the way here. I can do it. You're still learning and are too young to try and kill a fully fledged demon by yourself." She said as I climbed under the ledge. "Now stay put my little gem and be quiet otherwise he'll find you and then I'll be protecting you and if that happens I might get killed if I can't concentrate on just vanquishing the demon."  
><em>_  
>"But what if you get hurt?" I asked uncertain and I had a very bad feeling something bad was going to happen today.<em>

_My mother sighed knowing it was a possibility but didn't want to worry me too much "I'll be fine Sapphire now just stay here until I call you out."_

_She quickly went to the guns she had brought to kill the demon and made sure each was fully loaded and had extra ammunition just in case. _

"_Mommy," I said._

"_What is it Sweetie?" She turned to where I crouched under the rock._

"_I love you." I said feeling like I had to say it._

"_I love you too Honey." She smiled fondly at me._

_My mom knelt with the guns ready by her as she silently waited. After five minutes the demon arrived and my mom was ready. The demon blasted the door down in the old cellar. My mother jumped to her feet and began firing raid shots at him. I covered my ears. It slowed him down but didn't stop him. My mother ran out of bullets grabbed the next gun and fired again and again. I couldn't' look away from her suddenly she ran out of bullets again grabbed her third gun and I could tell she was scared. The demon appeared in my line of vision._

"_Is that all? Bullets don't stop me. Es they slow me down but not stop me. My mother grabbed a bottle o holy water and threw it at him. It hit him but didn't break so it landed harmlessly on the ground and rolled toward me. Hitting the wall near where I hid._

_The demons laughed and slashed my mother's chest. She fell to the ground in pain._

"_NO!" I screamed as he reared to slash her again. I scrabbled out of my hiding place grabbed the bottle of holy water. It was cracked so I threw it at his head. It connected breaking open. He screamed as the water did its work, he disappeared. My mother lay on the ground I ran to her. _

"_Mommy, mommy!" I cried._

"_Sapphire, you did it, you killed our first demon." She smiled._

"_I'm going to go get help!" I started to stand._

"_No, Sapphire stay, by the time you find help I'll be dead. I want you here by me so I don't die alone." She said grasping my hand._

"_But Mommy if you die I'll be alone." I said tears in my eyes._

"_No Child I'll always be with you even if you can't see me. I'm always there. I'll be your angel, your guardian angel. Sapphire Angel Gideon Winchester you need to still finish learning to hunt. Learn everything you can from other hunters. Your father is a good man, a strong hunter, I think he was afraid to get to close to you .He was scared he'd love you so much and then lose you. He couldn't bear the thought m little gem. Don't hate him for it. His name is John Winchester maybe you can find him and he'll take you in. If not find your brother, your half brothers. I love you Sapphire more than you'll ever know."_

_I started to cry my teas falling n my mother's chest._

"_Don't cry, Honey." My mother whispered I laid by her side. She softly began to sing my lullaby as she stroked my hair._

_You came from a land where all is light __  
><em>_to a world half day and a world half night. __  
><em>_To guard you by day, you have my love, __  
><em>_To guard you by night, your friends above. __  
><em>_  
>So sleep, sleep, till the darkness ends, <em>_  
><em>_guarded by your angel friends, __  
><em>_So sleep, sleep, till the darkness ends, __  
><em>_guarded by your angel friends. _

_There's one stands softly by your bed.__  
><em>_And another sits close with a hand on your head. __  
><em>_There's one at the window watching for the dawn, __  
><em>_and one waits to wake you when the night is gone._

_So sleep, sleep, till the darkness ends, __  
><em>_guarded by your angel friends, __  
><em>_So sleep, sleep, till the darkness ends, __  
><em>_guarded by your angel friends."_

_I fell asleep her next to my dying mother._

I woke in a cold sweat I had the dream again the memory haunting me. I sat up and covered my face with my hands and started to cry. It was these times of vurnablity I was glad I was alone. I was found asleep by another hunter, Gregory Johnson. He checked my mother's pulse found her dead. Her blood was on me so he checked mine and found me alive. He picked me up and gently to not wake me he quickly tried to find my injury and found none. He realized all the blood was my dead mother's. He took me in and taught me to kill demons then he told me he'd call me if he heard from John who he worked with in the past. He had heard of the Winchester boys Sam and Dean but had never met them. I started hunting meeting many hunters along the way except for the Winchesters. I learned of Gregory's death and mourned him but kept of my search for my elusive family. I heard of John's death but kept looking for my brothers even if they were thought to be dead I had a feeling they weren't. After ten years of searching while I hunted and finally I had found them.

"Get a grip Sapphire!" I said angrily to myself in a whisper. "Do you want your brothers to see you like this?" I went to the bathroom and washed my face. My eyes thank goodness weren't red. I stared at my refection in the mirror. I looked like my mother. Black hair to my waist and blue eyes that turned green when I hunted. They were tinged with green right now. I got ready. I put on a tight black shirt with a black leather jacket over it and a pair of black pants and them my black boots. I strapped on my holsters then I opened my hunting bag. Guns in my holsters and knife stuck in each of my boots and put my rifle over my shoulder and stood my eyes shining green. I smiled I was ready to hunt._  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay first of. If you're here to Mary Sue my story exit now! I hate that. All you do is take people's story and destroy it. That is not my idea of fun. I except criticism as long as it's constructive here's an example sense people always do it wrong:**

**Your story's great I love the idea. Try to do a little better on your grammar and spelling. More description wouldn't hurt but o far I love the idea. Keep it up! **

**I don't care if you write the same darn thing every time. Also my P button is temperamental so I try to catch all the missing P's but I may miss a few.**

**And I know the Winchester's swear all the time but I don't so they won't. Well maybe occasionally.**

**Disclaimer as always: I don't own Supernatural or its stuff but I own my originals. **

I left my room with Ruben by my side shutting the door putting the key in my pants pocket. Then I looked at the door next to mine. No salt line outside the door. I rolled my eyes and reentered my room grabbed my salt canister and emptied the last of it outside their door then threw the canister away then grabbed a new one from the back seat of my car. You can never have too much salt was what I had learned from Gregory and several other hunters had said that to me as well and I knew it to be true. In fact I always cared a salt shaker with me no matter where I was.

I knocked on my half brothers rooms' door. Sam opened it.

I leaned against the door frame annoyed. "Tell me you're not ready!" I said annoyed. They didn't look ready.

"We are ready." Dean pushed Sam out the door as he headed to their car Sam following. The Impala was in a word: cool, I had a thing for classic cars and I had to admit this was the king of classics. Great shape, no scratches or dents that I could see and still running like a charm from what I knew.

"Do you have your room key?" I asked to be sure they hadn't caught on to other hunters bad habits.

"Yeah," Sam said holding up one. "Dean has the other one."

"Good." I shut their door. "Some hunters have a bad habit of leaving their keys in there room or leaving their rooms open. Even the salt lines only work if you keep them intact but still do everything you can to keep yourself safe. Speaking of which, I better check the ones on the outside of the windows." I ran around the corner.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "She's a little eccentric." Sam said, "but a little too trusting when she meet us."

"Yeah, haven't you noticed she latched on to us like we have worked together before and got along great?" Dean pointed out. "That I noticed is a little weird but it's like she wants us to like her but isn't trying too hard on it."

Sam said "But I feel like she is keeping something form us."

Dean agreed, "A secret only she knows and doesn't wish to share a least not yet."

Sam started to think. "Do you think Bobby might know what's she's not telling us?" He asked.

Dean shook his head. "Bobby told us everything he knew about her. Maybe IT's something to do with her past that only she knows."

"The lines are still there." I came back. "Sometimes the weather doesn't help keep them in place especially if it rains or starts being windy but, no problems with them this time."

"Great, we good to go," Dean slammed the trunk "Where we going?"

"I've studied the werewolves hunting technique and their favorite areas. They are headed to the docks tonight. There are always people working late and some high school kids like to get drunk down there. That's why they hunt there, plenty of food sources tonight. Let's get going."

As we walked Dean and Sam told me about their last encounter with a werewolf. I nodded as they finished, "Most take time to figure out what they are but after time they learn to remember their transformation and what they did during that time. These ones know exactly what they are doing and haven't stopped. They are old enough to control their werewolf tendencies to kill. I knew a werewolf who chained himself to pipes in his basement to keep himself from killing people after he found out what he was doing. I was surprised that he had been able to stop himself. I couldn't kill him so I left him alive. He had lost control and killed someone that's what brought me there but h promised me he wouldn't let himself cut it that close to his transformation again. He goes down there at sunset and can't leave until sunrise."

"Can't he unlock himself as a werewolf?" Dean asked.

"Wolves don't have hands so no." I smiled, "He knows what he's doing. The only reason I found out is I was cruising the neighborhood after dark and past his house and heard loud noises that you can only hear because he left the door to the upstairs open. The next day I came to take care of the problem and he told me everything and promised never to let it happen again. He showed me how he controls himself and I knew he was trying to help others when hurting himself. Werewolves hurt themselves if they suppress the tendency to kill. Quiet now, we're getting close to the docks."

"Don't we want the werewolves to come to us?" Sam pointed out.

"No, we want to get behind them so we can kill them." I said rolling my eyes. "You've never killed one that knew what he was doing so this is new to you so do as I say and you'll survive."

"We know what we're doing!" Dean said.

"Okay but when you get mauled; don't except me to feel sorry for you." I said sarcastically.

"Mauled?" Sam said surprised.

"That's how Gregory died." I said sadly. "He took me in after my mom died."

"What about your dad?" Sam asked.

I sighed. I'd expected this to come up eventually. "I never knew him." I quickly put a finger to my lips and pointed we had arrived at the docks and there were four men working and a bunch of kids drinking. "This is exactly the kind of thing they will go for." I said quietly. We waited and soon we saw movement coming near the unsuspecting victims. All eight of the werewolves were sneaking toward where the people who were unaware of the evil creeping up to kill them. "The big black one is Alpha." I pointed him out.

They nodded and then I turned my attention to my guns. I pointed my rifle directly at Alpha. "This time you won't dodge it." I muttered as I pulled the trigger. The gunshot made every person and werewolf scatter. Alpha dodged it again.

"Dang it, he did it again!" I shouted and took aim at him again but missed. "Oh, I hate him!" The werewolves had noticed me now.

I kept shooting at Alpha but every time he dodged it but I wasn't giving up. They were running at me now. I turned my attention to the ones in the lead. I shot one and they wolves scattered but I shot another. "That makes six left and I missed Alpha!"

"Four," Dean corrected "Sam and I both got one but neither was Alpha."

"They're going back to their hiding place now." I said as I clutch my fists. "Oh I wish I knew where it was. I wish I could get him but he always dodges." I went toward the down werewolves all four were dead.

"Well now what do we do?" Dean asked sense I seemed to be leading this operation.

"Go back to the motel and wait for tomorrow night. Where'd Ruben go? Ruben!" I called but he didn't appear. "Ruben!" A feeling of loneliness and abandonment started to seep into me cutting to my very soul. "First my dad, then my mom, then Gregory and now Ruben, when are people I love going to stop leaving me?" My vulnerability was starting to show and it bothered me.

"Maybe he followed the werewolves." Dean suggested.

"Yeah, he'll come back." Sam could sense I needed that dog with me. He also remember when he and Dean checked in, I'd checked in and told the women of my abandonment issues so Ruben could stay with me.

"No, he knows to stay by my side when I hunt. He knows never to leave me." I said and went back to where I'd hidden before I started to shoot.

"Maybe he ran." Sam suggested "Maybe the gunfire scared him."

"For six years I'm had him with me. I was ten when I found him. Two years after that Gregory died. Ruben helped me through that. He's like the only thing I have that is truly mine." I said and then sighed "Let's go." We started walking but halfway there I heard something behind us. I whirled and the boys did but we didn't have time to react as Alpha jumped me.

I fell screaming as his claws started to tear my flesh. He didn't bite me otherwise he'd turn me and he wanted me to die not become one of them. I covered my face with my arms to protect it. This was the end, just like Gregory.

"Get away from her!" I heard Dean shouting then started shooting him. He let go of me but I was in so much pain. I didn't move hoping he would think I was dead and leave me alone. Then it struck me. I was looking vulnerable and like a lost child in front of my half brothers.

"Sapphire," Sam's voice sounded far away to me. "Help's coming!" He said "You'll be all right!"

"I should have told you." I whispered. "I always wanted to find my brothers like my mother told me to do as she lay dying. Now I have done what she asked but I failed at the same time. I never told you but if I tell you now then maybe I haven't failed. We have the same father. I'm your sister."

I closed my eyes and fell into sweet oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay for all you who maybe didn't notice I upped the rated to T. **

**I tried to catch my P's again**

**Two songs Our Solemn Hour by Within Temptation and I Bruise Easily by Natasha Beddingfield**

"Sapphire, come on you can pull through this." Dean shouted as the ambulance arrived. "You have to make it just hang on."

"Dean, did you hear what she just told me?" Sam asked surprised by my revelation.

"No, what was it?" He asked as the EMT's came to get me on a stretcher to take me to the hospital.

"She said she's our sister." Sam said not believing it as I was loaded onto the ambulance. "But that makes no sense since mom died when I was a baby."

Dean shook his head "She's delirious. Maybe you misunderstood her. Maybe she said something else or meant something else by what she said/"

"I don't know but I swear she said we have the same father but that was it." Sam shook his head and decided he would ask me when I was more awake and not sliding into unconsciousness.

I woke up to a noise from the heart monitor. I tried to block out my surroundings and the fact as I was in the worst place possible, a hospital. I just hoped it wasn't a demon infested one like many others I had infiltrated and left running from police. What hunter wasn't a wanted person at some point? That fact only a handful ended up in jail or prison was a major miracle.

I closed my eyes again and then the song came to my mind.

_"Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour.  
>Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us.<br>Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus!_

_In my darkest hours I could not foresee.  
>That the tide could turn so fast to this degree.<br>Can't believe my eyes,  
>How can you be so blind?<br>Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?  
>Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned.<br>So in the end now what have we gained?_

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour.  
>Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us.<br>Sanctus Espiritus, is this, what we deserve,  
>can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?<em>

_Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain?  
>Didn't we let go, allowed it, let it grow?<br>If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside,  
>it will find its way somehow, somewhere in time.<br>Will we remember all of the suffering?  
>Cause if we fail it will be in vain.<em>

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour.  
>Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us.<br>Sanctus Espiritus, is this, what we deserve,  
>can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?<em>

_Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus!_

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour.  
>Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us.<br>Sanctus Espiritus, is this, what we deserve,  
>can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?<em>

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour.  
>Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us.<br>Sanctus Espiritus, is this, what we deserve,  
>can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?"<em>

Suddenly there was a knock on the door I reached instinctively for the pants pocket for a gun that was gone. I was wearing a hospital gown and felt completely and utterly vulnerable. Where were my clothes I had to get a gun? I scrambled to the closet at the foot of the bed inside as a sack filled with my clothes that were in shreds. I found a gun and pointed it at the door as it opened a crack.

"Sapphire it's us." Dean called opening the door wider to find me standing with my gun. My eyes flashing green.

"Oh you scared me half to death." I said as my eyes slowly began to return to the blue color and the heart monitor that had been beating faster when I panicked began to slow.

"The doctors coming so you might want to get back into bed." Sam said poking his head in.

I did just that. I was giving the doctor no reason to keep me here longer than necessary because I hated hospitals. I put the gun under the pillow, a trick every hunter knew, and they also knew never be anywhere without a gun. A kind faced doctor walked in but even a demon can fake a kind face.

"Well hello finally you're awake," The doctor said brightly. "I can give you the extent of your injuries. Luckily the cuts weren't deep and you didn't need any stitches just a few butterfly bandages. You clothes protected most of your body, so you weren't that badly hurt except for the scratches and many bruises, you probably passed out from shock. In a couple of days of bed rest you'll be in tip top shape but you'll have to stay here for tonight. Though we can see no internal damage on the X rays we want to be sure before we release you."

"You mean I have to stay here tonight?" I said

The doctor nodded thinking I was okay with it.

I had to be sure he wasn't a demon so I watched him as I said God in Latin. No reaction, "I hate hospitals!" I groaned

"I'm sorry to hear that." He patted me on the shoulder. "Your brother gave me your information so that we make sure it's correct. Your name is Sophia Read and you are 18 years old."

It was all from the ID I had used at the motel so it was easy to remember. I had most of my ID's memorized. Then the doctor asked a question I had never been asked before. "Why do they call you Sapphire?" He asked.

"Um, my mom called me that, I think it's because of my eyes." I said. "It's my nickname. My family has always called me that."

After the doctor left the room Dean and Sam both entered and shut the door.

"We need to talk." Dean said immediately "Why did you say you were our sister when we know you can't be because our mother died when Sam was a baby?"

Here came the long explanation. "Did your father ever mention Angelina Gideon?"

"No should he have?" Sam asked. as she found out and he said he wanted nothing to do with me

"She was my mother. When she worked with your father she slept with him and after he left she found out she was pregnant with his child. She contacted him. She thought he was just worried and scared. After I was born she contacted him again hoping he would change is mind. When he found out I was a girl he told her that girls should never be hunters because they cause all kinds of problems and are weak hunters. My mother took care me by herself but kept hunting and taught me to do the same. I grew up learning how to hunt and I killed many things but never a demon. She was too scared to let me face a demon by myself I killed my first demon before she died and it was the demon that killed her. She told me before she died about dad and you two. All she wanted was for me to find you and learn to hunt from other hunters. Gregory found me asleep next to her dead body and took me in and taught me everything I didn't know. He was like a father to me and after I went on the road I got a message that Gregory was killed by a Werewolf. Another hunter had already killed it or I would have. I've been search for you for over ten years."

"How old are you?" Dean asked.

"Only 16," I smiled. "I started hunting on my own when I was 12. Gregory taught everything I hadn't known in six years. I killed my first demon when I was six."

"What's your full name?" Sam asked.

"Sapphire Angel Gideon Winchester," I looked at them. "I know it's hard for you to believe me but I am your sister, your half sister."

"You're wrong, we don't believe you. We're sorry you lost Ruben but why are you tell us this lie?" Dean said.

"Dean, it's the truth. Please, believe me." I begged.

Dean stormed out of the room angry.

"Sam, please say you believe me." I begged.

"I can't just believe you without proof. My dad was a devastated after my mother died. I don't think he would take on another woman because it would be like betraying my mother." Sam left too shutting the door behind him.

I felt so alone. Now my own brothers couldn't accept me. I started to cry. Another song came to my mind. I sang it softly to myself hoping maybe my brothers would come around in time.

My skin is like a map,  
>of where my heart has been.<br>And I can't hide the marks.  
>It's not a negative thing.<br>So I let down my guard.  
>Drop my defenses down by my clothes.<br>I'm learning to fall,  
>with no safety net to cushion the blow.<p>

I bruise easily.  
>So be gentle when you handle me.<br>There's a mark you leave.  
>Like a love heart carved on a tree.<br>I bruise easily.  
>Can't scratch the surface,<br>without moving me underneath,  
>I bruise easily,<br>I bruise easily.

I found your fingerprints,  
>on a glass of wine.<br>Do you know you're leaving them?  
>All over this heart of mine too.<br>But if I never take this leap of faith,  
>I'll never know.<br>So I'm learning to fall,  
>with no safety net to cushion the blow.<p>

I bruise easily.  
>So be gentle when you handle me.<br>There's a mark you leave.  
>Like a love heart carved on a tree<br>I bruise easily.  
>Can't scratch the surface,<br>without moving me underneath,  
>I bruise easily,<br>I bruise easily.

Anyone who can touch you,  
>can hurt you or heal you.<br>Anyone who can reach you,  
>can love you or leave you.<p>

So be gentle.  
>So be gentle.<br>So be gentle.  
>So be gentle.<p>

I bruise easily.  
>So be gentle when you handle me.<br>There's a mark you leave.  
>Like a love heart carved on a tree.<br>I bruise easily.  
>Can't scratch the surface,<br>without moving me underneath,  
>I bruise easily,<br>I bruise easily.

I bruise easily.  
>I bruise easily.<p>

Finally I knew what I wanted to do. Sense no one loved me or cared about me I'd rather not exist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay for all you who maybe didn't notice I upped the rated to T. **

**I tried to catch my P's again.**

**I changed something from the show, the Roadhouse was never destroyed.**

**Also I used the song Who Will Love Me As I Am? From Side Show a musical though I changed it a bit.**

"Your taxi's here." A nurse said. "Now don't you go overdoing it, we want you to go straight home and rest up a while. If you start bleeding again or have any dizziness, nausea…"

"I know any other problems then come back in. My dad died from a…. mountain lion attack. That was the first time I remembered visiting a hospital." I said signing the last paper to get out of the hospital as quickly as possible.

"Ironic, he was attacked by a wild animal and then you are attacked by a…" The nurse paused trying to remember if they knew what kind of animal attacked me.

"It was a Pit bull," I sighed. "It killed my dog last time I saw it two miles from where it attacked me. I think it's a stray and maybe it's attacked other people."

"We'll get animal control on it." The doctor said. "It's killed other people down by the docks."

"Hey, can you do me a favor? If my brothers come looking for me, which I doubt they will, give them this." I handed the nurse a letter but I bet they would never get it. They had probably left town by now to get away from me and my secret. I should have kept it a secret until this case was over and they got to know me better, but when Gregory found out who my dad was he immediately saw a few of my dad's features in me and didn't doubt it for a second. Why couldn't my brothers have done the same?

I left the hospital and gave the taxi driver the address of the hotel I needed to grab something there if my brothers hadn't left then I'd head for the place I was attacked. I knew how I was going to die. Many hunters were killed by the creatures they hunted so a werewolf killing me would be unquestionable. They would think I was ambushed, no one would think it was suicide. No one but the werewolves would know I came to them willingly.

I went into my motel room and waited until the taxi was gone then I went out to Sam and Dean's door I knocked. No one was there. Their car was gone so I broke in. I went in and looked around and found what I was looking for a picture of them and their dad. I took it left.

Dean and Sam were in their car driving around the outskirts of town.

"Can you believe she said that after her dog died!" Dean said "What a liar!"

"Dean I'm been thinking." Sam said "Maybe Ellen might know something. Maybe she met Sapphire or her mother."

"Maybe, call her and ask."

Sam quickly called the Roadhouse hoping that Ellen really could shine some light on the situation.

"Hello," Ellen answered.

"Ellen, it's Sam," He said.

"Sam, how are you and Dean? We haven't seen you out here for a while." She said.

"Ellen we have a question, have you ever heard of Sapphire?" Sam jumped right to the point.

He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Ellen?" Sam asked after a moment of silence.

"Do you mean Sapphire Gideon?" She asked.

"Yeah but she said her full is actually…." Sam continued

"Sapphire Angel Gideon Winchester," They both said in unison.

"So you have met her." Sam said.

"Of course I have, I knew her mother because she came here a lot. Your father met her here as well. I thought they were partners after time because I saw them together a lot after they met. They worked together on most cases. Then one day she came in alone and asked if I'd heard from him. I told her no and told her my husband was killed working with the man and didn't care if he ever came back. She asked me to help locate him because it was urgent she reach him as soon as possible. Ash found a way to and she called him until he picked up. I heard her tell him she was pregnant with his child. After a while she hung up and cried. I went over and talked to her. She told me he said he wanted nothing to do with the child. After about a year she came back with a beautiful baby girl. That was the first time I saw Sapphire. After her mother died Sapphire showed up several times with Gregory, she asked about your dad and the two of you but I never could tell her where you were sense I never knew myself. I told her about your dad as much as I could. After Gregory died she didn't show up for over a year until she did with Ruben. She asked about you again. She was looking for her brothers."

"We met her. So she really is our sister and wasn't lying about that?"

"Yeah she is your sister. Are you working with her?"

"We were, now we're driving around town trying to decided whether we believe her or not."

"Sam, look at her if you try to see your dad in her you will see him, she actually looks like a feminine version of the two of you besides her hair and eyes of course. She got those from her mom but got a lot from your dad, including her will, stubbornness, and strength. She's a very strong hunter for a girl." Ellen said "What did you say when you told her?"

"We both walked out not knowing what to think." Sam said.

"I bet it was a shock. How's she and Ruben doing?" Ellen asked.

"She's in the hospital and Ruben's missing." Sam told her everything.

"Sam, you and Dean get to that hospital right now! Do you realize Sapphire tried to commit suicide after Gregory died? Ruben was the one thing that kept her alive! She needs someone to be there by her side! She can't be alone because if she thinks no one loves her or cares she'll find a way to die! She has abandonment issues!" Ellen said frantic.

"She'll what?" Sam yelled.

"She'll try and kill herself or let the creatures she hunts do it! You need to get to her before she leaves that hospital!"

"We'll go there right now!" Sam closed the phone. "Dean, you need to turn around!"

"Why?" Dean asked "What did Ellen say?"

"She is our sister and she'll try to commit suicide if she thinks no one cares about her!" Sam told him.

Dean pulled a tight U-turn and sped to the hospital. He didn't want to discover he really did have a sister then lose her before he knew her.

When they got to the hospital they went straight to my room to find two nurses fixing it up.

"Hey where's the patient that was staying in this room?" Dean asked.

"She checked herself out, why?" One of the nurses said

"We're her brothers and we came to pick her up." Sam said when Dean paused.

"She left a note at the desk for you." The other nurse said. "I'll go get it for you."

They took the note and went back to their car before they opened it. Dean read it out loud to Sam.

"Dear Dean and Sam,

I don't think you'll get this but if you do I hope you'll forgive me.  
>I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have told you what I did.<br>I thought you'd want me to be with you if you knew who I was.  
>It was wrong and I am sorry for telling you.<br>I know some things are better left unsaid.  
>Forgive me and don't follow me.<br>If you want to kill the werewolves go ahead but wait three days before you do.  
>After that do what you want but first, I want them to do one thing.<br>After that you can kill them.  
>First I want them to kill me.<br>Might as well do the world a favor and rid the world of me.  
>I'm truly sorry,<br>Sapphire Angel Gideon Winchester.

P.S. All I want is a picture of the two of you and our dad with me.  
>If you come to my funeral then burn a picture of you two and dad with my body.<br>Then I will always have a part of you with me."

"She can't do this." Sam said "Think."

Dean was muttering to himself angrily.

"She'll go to where she was attacked!" Sam shouted startling Dean out of his muttering.

"What?" Dean said.

"Think about it if you wanted to find the werewolves where would you go." Sam said. "The place she was attacked."

"Brilliant Sammy," Dean started the car and raced off.

I stood on the same corner I was attacked watching people. I was waiting for the one person that would give it away by staring at me. After a half hour, I noticed a young man watching me from an alley way across the street. I kept an eye on him after fifteen minutes I knew he had to be one of them. After ten more minutes I crossed the street and walked right up to him.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Let's cut to the chase. I want to talk to Alpha right now." I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Oh but I know you do. Who are you anyway?" I asked.

He dropped the pertinence, "Rage, follow me." He led me to an old warehouse nearby where I was attacked.

"I got too close to where you live huh?" I said as he opened the door.

"Are you going to just stand there or come in?" He said after a minute.

"Fine," I entered and he shut the door.

"Wait here." He said and left to a different part of the warehouse passing through a plastic curtain.

As soon as he was gone I looked at the picture of my dad and brothers. I studied their faces and wondering if my dad had loved me would I probably be in this picture too. I started to whisper a song Gregory had taught me and told me to sing when I felt alone.

"Like a fish plucked from the ocean,  
>tossed into a foreign stream,<br>always knew that I was different,  
>often fled into a dream.<br>I ignored the raging current.  
>Right against the tide I swam.<br>But I floated with the question.  
>Who will love me as I am?<p>

Like an odd exotic creature,  
>on display inside a zoo.<br>Hearing children asking questions,  
>makes me ask some questions too.<br>Could we bend the laws of nature?  
>Could a lion love a lamb?<br>Who could see beyond this surface?  
>Who will love me as I am?<p>

Who will ever call to say I love you?  
>Send me flowers or a telegram?<br>Who could proudly stand beside me?  
>Who will love me as I am?<p>

Like a ghost whose scream causes terror,  
>Trapped inside the endless dark.<br>Even seeing relief on faces,  
>I am lonely pondering.<br>Who would want to join this madness?  
>Who would change my lonely life?<br>Who will be partner in hunting?  
>Who will love me as I am?<p>

Who will ever call to say I love you?  
>Send me flowers or a telegram?<br>Who could proudly stand beside me?  
>Who will love me as I am?<p>

Who could proudly stand beside me?  
>Who will love me as I am?"<p>

I heard footsteps so I put the picture away and turned to see Alpha and Rage walk through the curtain.

"Well, well, well, Sapphire I think your name was, what are you doing here?" Alpha said.

I looked at him and quickly said, "I came here because I want you to kill me."


	5. Chapter 5

**I tried to catch my P's again but you know I might have missed a few again.**

**One song in here: All I Need by Within Temptation.**

Whatever Alpha had been expecting me to say I bet letting him kill me wasn't in the top ten.

"What did you say?" He said thinking he hadn't heard me correctly.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I hate repeating myself." Then I said it very slowly making sure I was clear. "I…..want…..you…. to…. kill…me. Did you get it this time?"

There was a pause as my words held in the air. "Wait a minute, you want me to kill you and why would I do that for you?" He asked thinking this had to be some kind of trick.

"I'll make it easy for you. Come on, you know that I know, you hate me enough that you want to do it." I folded my arms across my chest. "So I decided I'm going to let you."

"I think I don't have any anger left to kill you. I already took out all my anger and frustration on your little friend, your dog." He said.

That statement made me angry. "You killed Ruben, the only thing that ever really cared about me?"

"You called it Ruben?" Alpha shrugged "Don't worry about it. It was actually a very quick painless death, he didn't suffer much."

"Ruben loved me," I said. "Now thanks to you, no one cares about me. Everyone I love is dead except for two people and they hate me and think I'm a liar. I want you to kill me because I don't want to be alone, I hate feeling alone."

"There is another alternative that I am willing to offer you." Alpha said, "Another life, a new life."

"I know what you're getting at and I don't want that kind of life. I want to die." I wasn't being patient but that was all I wanted to die so I wouldn't be so alone.

"Why don't you listen to my proposal before you decide?" Alpha smiled "I'll change you instead. You'll become one of us. You'll have everything you ever wanted a family and a happier life than the one you had before."

"I'd rather die a painful slow death than become a werewolf. One of the very things I hate and hunt." I sneered.

"You're extremely stubborn. That's a good thing, a very good thing. Stubborn werewolves are very useful and can't be so easily persuaded to turn against their family." He smiled.

"Oh, you just forget it, I don't want to have this discussion. If you won't kill me then I'll go find a way to do it myself." I turned.

"You honestly think we'd actually let you leave now?" Alpha said. "No, we can't because you know where we hide during the day when we're human."

I turned back to him. "I came here willingly hoping to die but sense you won't kill me I want to go find a way to do it to myself." I said through gritted teeth.

Alpha laughed "You aren't leaving here, Sapphire Gideon. I'm going to change you then you can learn to harness your anger and take it out on the ones who've wronged you in your life. First though I'll use you as bait for those two hunters you were shooting with the other night. I'm sure they'll come for you."

Then Rage lunged forward knocking me to the ground before I could react.

Sam and Dean looked around every inch of the place I was attacked waiting hoping to see something that would indicate I had been there. Nothing but then again they were hunters they could tell if something Supernatural had been there as well. Nothing,that wasn't a good sign besides they had no idea where to go next. They finally decided to go back to the motel and call Bobby. Then Dean got an idea.

"We need to search her car and room. See if they got any signs of where she went or where the werewolves are."

"Good idea."Sam agreed then added "And if she's going to be a Winchester we better learn a little bit more about her."

They arrived at the motel Dean called Bobby as they entered their room almost immediately Sam noticed the picture was missing. Dean noticed too.

They exchanged a glance saying,_she was here._

Bobby didn't answer his phone so they got into my room and investigated everything. Salt lines like any hunter would do but there were more than the normal ones.

"Man she must be paranoid. These salt lines are everywhere." Sam said "No pictures of anyone or anything. Sam said opening my bag not to be a snoop but to find me. He dug through clothes and then hit pay dirt a diary in the bottom.

"Dean I found a diary."Sam held it up.

Dean was looking through my hunters kit and found another diary, "Me too."

"Weird she has two diaries." Sam said opening the dairy he held.

_Gregory told me writing feeling will help but after mom died I don't want to feel anymore. I want to be just numb. An empty shell would be better than this. _

"Dean I think we should read this aloud to each other. She's been writing in this sense her mom died."

"This one is a list of dates and hunts she went on. The date, the creature, if she worked with anyoneif she did then, who and when the creature died right down to the second."

Sam looked to see if dean was joking about the seconds. The first entry was when I was thirteen. It was a Windgo and I was with Gregory. Dean was right the time was 2:48:13 PM.

"Weird." Dean said.

They left the room and went to my car after they got in Dean hit pay dirt again. He found CDs and each one had an emotion written on it.

"Sammy, look at these." Dean said as he showed them to him.

"Certain music for each emotion, interesting," Sam said.

Suddenly they heard a crash in their room. Sam ran to the room fumbling with the key and opened the door. The window was broken. There was a rock on the ground by it with a note. Dean took off and went behind the building to see a 14 year girl riding her bike. Unknown to him her name was Slash and she was the youngest member of the werewolf pack.

He went to the room and Sam had the note and was reading it.

"What?" Dean said.

"I know where Sapphire is. This tells us but also tells us to go and get her if we want her to live. They want us to come, Dean." Sam said handing him the note. As Dean read it Sam continued "It's going to be a trap. They're going to kill us and her if she's not dead all ready."

"She's not hurt yet but we're going to need help." Dean said handing him back the note "Look at the bottom."

On the bottom there was a promise not to hurt Sapphire until they knew they weren't coming and under it there were at least twenty names. Sam counted them. "There are eighteen werewolves."

"That's why we need help." Dean said and his phone rang. Thankfully it was Bobby.

I struggled again my bonds. I was on a bed with my hands tied to the head rest and my feet tied to the foot rest. I wasn't giving up. I didn't care if I died but I had to get out of here. The last thing I wanted was to become a monster, one of the very things I hated and hunted. I was still scared and never really considered being turned into something evil as an option. I felt my wrists and ankles stinging they were bleeding but I had no time to consider the pain. Suddenly the window near the ceiling went dark. Oh crap the sun was gone. The night was dark because the clouds covered the full moon. Luckily the werewolves were all ready gone.

I wished I had told my brothers my plan to die. I didn't think I'd need a plan of escape. I felt like giving up.

"I'm dying to catch my breath.  
>Oh why don't I ever learn?<br>I've lost all my trust,  
>though I've surely tried to turn it around.<p>

Can you still see the heart of me?  
>All my agony fades away,<br>when you hold me in your embrace.

Don't tear me down for all I need.  
>Make my heart a better place.<br>Give me something I can believe.  
>Don't tear me down.<br>You've opened the door now, don't let it close.

I'm here on the edge again.  
>I wish I could let it go.<br>I know that I'm only one step away,  
>from turning it around.<p>

Can you still see the heart of me?  
>All my agony fades away,<br>when you hold me in your embrace.

Don't tear me down for all I need.  
>Make my heart a better place.<br>Give me something I can believe.

Don't tear it down, what's left of me.  
>Make my heart a better place.<p>

I tried many times but nothing was real.  
>Make it fade away, don't tear me down.<br>Don't tear me down.  
>For all I need,<br>Make my heart a better place.

Don't tear it down, what's left of me.  
>Make my heart a better place.<br>Make my heart a better place."

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew the sun was rising but I didn't stop pulling on my bounds. I had to get out of here and soon or I would be worse than dead I'd be an evil creature all hunters wanted to kill.


	6. Chapter 6

**I got my laptop fixed now I will hopefully not miss a p and I can use my – now. Thank you to all those readers who have endured will my computer was being a pain. Plus my parent's decided to catch up with technology and after years and years of my brother and me pestering them so they got the internet at home.**

**Also I just caught up with all the episodes I was missing and they killed off Bobby and that totally sucked because I liked him by far one of my favorite characters besides Sam and Dean of course. I brought Rufus back for this story as well.**

**I used one song Mother Earth by Within Temptation**

"Are you both crazy?" Bobby asked when Dean had told him everything with Sam adding in a few details here and there about their plans to find and help me. "Finding the werewolves and then following them at night is practically impossible with their sense of smell and eyesight in their transformed state."

"The meeting place was deserted when we went there to save her," Dean said. "We searched the place but Sapphire wasn't there so she's being held in a different place until the time we are supposed to meet. The only way we can find her is if we follow the werewolves to their official hiding place. If we do that then maybe we can get to her before they kill her or worse change her into one of them."

"I think you're nuts." Bobby concluded, "Both of you have lost your minds. Are you two trying to get yourselves killed?"

"Bobby we don't want to lose our little sister. We just found out about her, and neither of us, are going to let her go without even getting to know her like we did with Adam. We have to find her, if she's been changed we'll have to kill her but if not we free her. She's really our sister Bobby. We have to do something to help her. Our father would want us to and our mom would too."

"How do you know she's telling you the truth about being your sister?" Bobby asked. "John never mentioned her to you or me."

"He never mentioned Adam to us either." Sam muttered but neither heard him.

"You know Ellen at the Roadhouse." Dean said and continued after Bobby's nod. "She knew Sapphire's mother and helped her find our dad because he was Sapphire's father too. Ellen told us what she knew and she knows that Sapphire is our sister and told us it's true."

"Now I understand that but you idiots are out of your minds when it comes to your plan." Bobby said. "Who else are you trying to drag into your insanity other than me?"

At that moment there was another knock on the door. Sam opened it and Rufus entered "Hey Bobby. The boys called me and told me of their problem so I'm here to help where I can."

"Rufus, you aren't going along with these boys too are you?" Bobby asked. "Their plan is completely insane."

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "Oh I haven't heard their plan yet. What is it?"

The boys explained their plan and why it was the only way they thought it would work. Rufus agreed with them but knew if the werewolf found out they were following them they would kill them in retaliation and would feel no remorse at all.

"Anyone else you are planning on drawing into this idiotic plan of yours?" Booby asked.

"Ellen and Jo sense we don't know Sapphire very well they might know how she's going to react to us when we come to get her because they know her better. "

At that another knock and Jo and Ellen were on the door step, after introductions and a peaceful resolution to a couple of past feuds. The boys explained their plan for one last time.

Ellen and Jo didn't like it but knew the boys were probably right. It was the only way to find me.

"Hopefully Sapphire doesn't do something stupid." Dean said as they sat down to wait and Dean was cleaning the guns.

"Trust me, she probably has all ready has." Ellen said "I've never seen anyone hunt like her. Not even your dad or you two. She's unpredictable when she's hunting and sometimes she seems suicidal."

Dean and Sam looked each other. "Hopefully she's still a human and alive when we find her and not one of them."

Ellen looked at them sharply "If she's not human anymore she'll kill herself. She promised Gideon she would if she became one of those things she hunts."

Alpha entered the room where I was being held. He looked predictably pleased about something.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked angrily.

"Those two hunters are making me excited." He smiled at me. "They seem to have brought four friends here to help them find you from what my wolves have found out from what they can see and hear without being noticed by them."

_Oh no, don't do anything stupid brothers. _I rolled my eyes. "You don't know them. They won't stop hunting you no matter what you do to me."

"I'm not worried about that. They'll die soon and you'll be one of us." He grinned and left. I knew this was the worst mistake I had made. Gideon would have killed me for doing something so stupid. He had taught me never to trust the things you hunt they twist and turn anything you ask or promise until they turn it into something beneficial to them.

That night the werewolves I knew were gone as usual and I was laying there waiting for dawn. Most of the time I was either waiting for dusk or dawn. I had finally stopped pulling on my bonds my wrists and ankles were bleeding so badly that I gave up. I had no way out of here.

I was thinking about my brothers so much now that I found them. I started to think of another song my mom used to sing to me and Gideon said when I sang it to him once that I was like the girl in the song.

Birds and butterflies,  
>Rivers and mountains, she creates.<br>But you'll never know.  
>The next move she'll make.<p>

You can try.  
>But it is useless to ask why.<br>Cannot control her,  
>She goes her own way.<p>

She rules until the end of time.  
>She gives and she takes.<br>She rules until the end of time.  
>She goes her way.<p>

With every breath,  
>and all the choices that we make,<br>We are only passing through,  
>on her way.<p>

I find my strength,  
>believing that their soul lives on.<br>Until the end of time,  
>I'll carry them with me.<p>

She rules until the end of time.  
>She gives and she takes.<br>She rules until the end of time.  
>She goes her way.<p>

Once you will know my dear.  
>You don't have to fear.<br>A new beginning  
>always starts at the end.<p>

Once you will know my dear.  
>You don't have to fear.<br>Until the end of time,  
>until the end of time,<br>until the end of time,  
>she goes her way.<p>

She rules until the end of time,  
>she gives and she takes.<br>She rules until the end of time.  
>Until the end of time,<br>until the end of time,  
>she goes her way."<p>

I then realized something I had forgotten. I had to be patient. Gideon would have been angry at me be for being so impatient. How could I forget to be patient? Patient is something each and every good hunter needs to learn.

"There they are." Dean said to Sam as the werewolves finished their hunt. They had stayed as far from the dock as possible without losing sight of the werewolves. It was hard on each of them not being able to save that night's victims.

Finally the werewolves moved into the city. Sam and Dean stayed downwind as the werewolves ran through the street by the moonlight. Soon he saw them enter a warehouse. They waited as the sun rose they knew now the location of the werewolves official hideout.

Neither of them noticed someone watching them as he transformed into a human.

Rage completed his transformation moments after they left. Rage waited until all the others had transformed completely before he did anything.

"Alpha," He said as he approached his leader. "We have a problem."

"What?"

"We were followed." Rage said wondering what his reaction to that information would be.

"What, by whom?" Alpha asked.

"The two hunters," Rage said quietly.

"How did they follow us with us smelling them?" Alpha shouted

"They must have stayed downwind."

"Send out Slash. She should alert us as soon as she knows if they are coming or not." Alpha said getting nervous.

As soon as Slash returned they knew by the look on her face they were on their way. "Get ready." Alpha shouted at the others. All of them prepared to fight.


End file.
